It Was In Your Eyes
by Tomaria
Summary: My first publicly published fanfic: Minoru x Yuzuki. Takes place during and right after end of the series.


**It Was In Your Eyes**

By Tomaria

_Disclaimer: Chobits is owned by the fabulous megami-sama CLAMP. I would never take their work and take it as my own...but Minoru? Now that's a different story._

A/N: Yes, well… what can I say? I just finished watching Chobits--yes, all 26 episodes in one day--and although I've read the manga before and seen the first 8 episodes of the anime, I absolutely fell in love with Minoru and Yuzuki. I adore the pairing. And it's so obvious to. So, after watching the last episode, or rather while, I came up with this one shot story. It's probably really bad, so don't blame me. It is, however, my first publicly published work, so read and review please!!

Also note, however, I don't take constructive criticisms well, but deep down I really do appreciate it. **bows** Arigatou gozaimasu!

--------------------

"Voice…?"

"What? What's wrong?" My eyes opened wide in acknowledgement as I turned to her. "Yuzuki!"

S_he's frozen up again. What could be doing this? Chii…?_

"Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" I stood up and she turned around to look out the window towards the sky. I heard what would have normally been a data transfer come from with in her, and I knew that her eyes had flashed, but I didn't see it; I just knew.

_What's going on? Is it really Chii? I don't have time to wait and see._

I automatically spun around to face my computer; it was almost as if the pen flew into my hand and I was frantically sifting through files and websites to see what was wrong. I didn't even notice as she regained consciousness.

"Minoru-sama?" She had turned halfway back around from the window to face me. Her eyes held worry in them, as always, but they were different. They held sadness as well.

I put then computer pen down and rushed over to her. I knew I looked worried, and that would worry her, but I couldn't suppress it. "Yuzuki!" Her voice sounded sad as well. I was worried out of my mind. "Are you alright? Is anything wrong?" I wanted to scream it to her to get my point across, but my manner of calm, or semi-calm at least, took me over once again.

"There isn't." I sighed a breath of relief and relaxed for a moment, but only for a moment. This anticipation, this sense of overbearing worry hadn't left yet.

"You heard that voice again?" I did, however, lower my voice. From hearing her soft, and as I noticed, slightly sad voice, I realized mine had been quite loud. 

"Yes, but…" I knew my eyes still portrayed worry, but I couldn't help it. I blinked and looked deeper into her eyes that held just as much worry as mine, but she didn't meet my gaze and looked to the wall behind me. "The voice this time… seemed very sad…"

"Yuzuki!" She had frozen up again, but she was still conscious. I couldn't understand it. It wasn't like before when she hadn't moved at all, it was different. 

"Once again… I hear the voice. But it's different from before. It's a warm and gentle voice…" I gazed in amazement, it was all I could do. And suddenly, with out a warning of any kind, her eyes lit up. Only, for a moment, they became brighter. And, unlike her normal eyes, they looked… real. There was no other way to explain it. Had she…? 

_Yuzuki… What happened? Have you…?_

Had she…?

"Yuzuki, run a systems check. Please."

"Yes, Minoru-sama." I watched as her eyes as her CPU ran. I knew what a systems check did, probably better than most. I didn't know what I was hoping to find, or if I was hoping to find anything at all. I just… needed to know.

I could tell that my eyes held anticipation in them. Like a little boy in a park, waiting for the vendor to hand him his ice cream. I waited. It wouldn't take long.

_Not much longer…_

"Systems check completed, Minoru-sama. All systems fully functional. All data secure. CPU check. Memory check. Hard drive check." Her eyes had still been locked on the back wall, but it was when a normal systems check would have ended that she focused her eyes back on me. "Would you like to run Chobits program?"

My hands had been curled into fists and I hadn't noticed it. I released my grip on the nothingness and relaxed. It was just as she asked the question that I'd been waiting for that the sun rose behind her. And that I smiled. "Yes, Yuzuki. Install and run program."

"Minoru-sama, I've brought some tea." I put the computer pen down and turned to face her as she walked in the door holding the tray.

I leaned back into my chair, took of my glasses and smiled. "Thank you, Yuzuki."

I saw it now, in her eyes. Those emotions that had always been there, but had never been able to be shown because of her programming. That had always the difference between her and Chii-chan.

There wasn't one anymore. 

"You know, Yuzuki…" I couldn't help but smile even more as she put the tray down and picked up the tea pot. 

"Yes, Minoru-sama?" She looked at me, and I took the chance. I put my hand gently on her cheek and she blushed slightly.

"…Minoru works just fine." Before I knew what had come over me, I was kissing her. 

_Minoru-sa-- Minoru…_

_This town if full of people.___

_This town in full of those things.___

_They all love someone…_

_And are loved by someone.___

_A lot of people…_

_And a lot of those things.___

_They live in different places._

_Within a lot of those things and people…___

_That person has found me._

_He loves me._

_I am here right now._

_I am here…_

_With that person.___

_We are…_

_Happy.___

_I am…_

…Happy." He was holding me, ever so tightly. I loved him, and now I could finally express it. I finally understood. And I finally--

_Thank you, Chii-san. Thank you ever so much._

"So ever persocon knows that story now?" He was stroking me head so softly. 

_Oh, God I love him!_

"Yes. It was what the voice was saying." I tilted my head up to look at him. He was smiling, and I was slightly surprised. "You knew?" 

"I had an idea. I knew that the Chobits application was programmed to interact with all of the other persocons in a way. I hoped beyond hope that it was what ended up happening. I noticed because it was in your eyes." He took my chin in his hand and brought my mouth up to his. 

"Minoru-sama…" I whispered, but he just smiled.

"What did I tell you?" He reprimanded while looking into my eyes.

"Minoru…"

A/N: What did I say? Okay, well maybe I didn't say it, but I meant to. It was BAD, I know! But please realize I wrote it in about two hours, and that was including the time I used to re-watch episode 26 so I knew how to type what Minoru and Yuzuki were doing. Alright, enough excuses! Honestly, what did you think? If you couldn't tell, it started out in Minoru's point of view and then switched over to Yuzuki's at the very end. **sighs a mushroom cloud** Alright, I don't want know really, due to my fear of failure, but tell me what you thought of it. Please review! Then I'll know whether or not to keep it up or run away and hide in a deep dark well. Yes, that was directed towards you, LF-sama. NOW COME OUT OF THERE!! Ehehhe… yeah… inside meaning. 

NOW REVIEW!! 

Jaa! 

--Tomaria

(a.k.a. Aria-chan)


End file.
